winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormy
Stormy is a young witch and is described as the "Queen of Storms" (regina delle tempeste). She's the youngest of the Trix sisters. Stormy is extremely proud, ill-tempered, and is somewhat immature. Stormy is known for her frizzy hair shaped like a storm cloud. She secretly believes herself to be stronger than Icy, but this is a false belief; Stormy is actually the least powerful of the Trix, but the most aggressive one. Personality Profile Her temper matches her name. She is quick to rage and masterful in the art of holding a lot of grudge. Stormy is known for her frizzy hair shaped like a storm cloud complete with hair bangs framing her face shaped like lightning bolts, that looks like a storm has went through it. She secretly believes herself to be stronger than Icy, but this is a false assertion. Stormy is the least powerful witch, but she is the most aggressive witch. Seasons Season 1 In the first season, though she has a temper, Stormy can be seen as a sort of logical thinker sometimes, after hearing the hunter troll got captured, suggested to Icy to get rid of the troll when she realized interrogation sorcerers can use a mind reading spell and find out about their plan. Winx Club: One-Hour Special Coming Soon Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Coming Soon Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Coming September 18th... Season 2 Stormy has a rivalry with Musa. This feud began in Season 2, when Musa battled Stormy at Alfea. Musa used a Rain Dance spell to overpower Stormy's control of the clouds. Before Stormy could strike back, the teachers spotted her, but she swore revenge. At Musa's Red Fountain show, she targeted Musa's father in order to get Musa into a rematch. Stormy pointed out that her attacks could hurt everyone in the stadium. Musa then sang a love song along with the crowd, and Musa used the power of the song to overpower Stormy once again. After that event they do not have a one-on-one battle again, and the rivalry is not brought up again. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Coming in October... Season 3 In the third season, the Trix argued and competed to win Valtor's heart and a share of his power. He gave Stormy the power over electricity, and later an Oppositus spell that turned her into a goody-goody. Valtor also gives her the power of Disenchantix along with her sisters. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom 's appearance in the end of the first movie]]Stormy and the Trix do not appear in the movie until the ending. They are seen with the Ancestral Witches. Magic Adventure She returned again in the second movie, where she and the trix sneak into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, putting a spell on all the food there, so that everyone who ate some of it was turned into a toad, and stealing a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestresses proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the sapling of the Tree of Life which the Ancestresses gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to betray the promise he made to Oritel (that he would protect Domino against the Ancestresses) by allowing the three Ancient Witches to destroy Domino in exchange for their sparing Eraklyon. There, the Trix and their Ancestresses were waiting for them, but the Winx Club girls gained back their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn thanks to the magical sapling, which restored all the Good Magic of the Magic dimension after being hit by an attack of Icy initially aimed at Bloom. Finding the Trix to be ineffective as vessels to defeat the Winx Club and as punishment for releasing the Good Magic, the Ancestral Witches try to possess the Trix, but as they attempt to flee the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the ]Ancestral Witches. The Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy-Belladone. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestresses from the bodies of the Trix. Dragon Flames power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Bloom and her friends fly around them and tease them. Appearance Stormy has dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud. She has whitish purple curls that go past her shoulders. Civilian In her standard form she wears a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. Other than this, her top is strapless. She also wears a shiny maroon mini-skirt with lavender panties. Her shoes are maroon platform high-heeled sandals. Witch In her witch form, Stormy wears a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit. She's got matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. She also has matching tights. Her high-heeled boots are the same hight as Darcy's. Like her older sisters, she wears eye makeup of the color of her witch outfit and a chocker around her neck. Her hair is the same. Her skirt is the same color as her normal form and she still has on lavender panties. Gloomix Her Gloomix is a swirly red arm piece with a diamond on the end that replaces her right glove. It came from Lord Darkar. Fairy Form 1 At the Red Fountain restoration and ground-breaking ceremony, The Trix disguised themselves as Fairies. In her first fairy form, Stormy has poodle-like hair that's colored orange and yellow. Her bangs were moved to one side. She wears a sailor uniform (sailor fuku-japanese name) similar to that of Japanese school girls except the skirt is white and the tie is blue. She also wore teal shoes and light-yellow socks. In the 4kids version she was called "Missy". Fairy Form 2 In order to get back at Musa, Stormy decides to crash the Red Fountain concert. To do this, she had to disguise herself as a fairy again. Her disguise was different this time around: She had to straighten her hair and have a different outfit. In this disguise, Stormy's hair is straight and brown. She wears a blue sweater with red trims cuffs and collars, indigo skirt, red socks and light brown shoes. Disenchantix In her Disenchantix form, Stormy wears an outfit that looks like a blue bathing suit with red trim. Her red shawl is wrapped around her waist and hangs to her feet. Her boots are the same height as both her older sisters. The top trim of the boots is red and the rest is blue. She wears a red headband. Her hair is the same. Her red eye makeup goes all the way down her cheeks. Young Stormy "You are gonna pay for this Flora!" When the Trix fell into the river on Linphea that turns back time, they were transformed into their "kid" selves (roughly 11-14 years old). Stormy's hair is in braided pigtails with puff-balls on the end, making her look like a poodle. She wears a pink, long sleeve top with a green eight, blue tights, leg warmers and sneakers. She is shown to have suspenders in the inside of her outfit. She is also shorter and sounds much younger. Her powers become weaker and useless. Fun Facts about Young Stormy *Stormy's powers are color purple when weak. *She looks like she was the oldest. *Skin color turns a bit dark. ( She may be pale as a teen ) *Not very aggressive ( Darcy is more aggressive ) Light Heaven In the beginning of the second season, when the Trix were imprisoned in Lake Fortress of Light, Stormy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. Her sisters wear the same clothing as her, but still have their own hairstyles. Powers Stormy creates and controls storms, thus deriving a pun from her name. She can create strong gusts of wind. She draws her powers from the storms and the wind. Her most used attacks are: *'Turn right around and go back to sleep, close your eyes and pretend you're devouring a herd of sheep:' Season 1 (Episode 6: Secret Guardian) - Used against Knut - Makes someone fall asleep. *'Electric Rage:' Season 1 (Episode 9: Betrayed!) - Current flows through Stormy's palm and form dark thundering clouds. *'Voltage Slam:' Season 1 (Episode 9: Betrayed!) - Used against Bloom but she ducks it and Flora gets it) - Creates a bolts of lightning that slams into the opponent causing serious pain *'Electric Booty Kick:' Season 1 (Episode 18: The Font of Dragon Fire) - Used against Bloom - Lighting to weaken the opponent. *'Electric Twister:' Season 1 (Episode 26: The Witches' Downfall) - Used against Stella, Flora, Musa & Tecna - Creates a twister of F-3 scale which contains electricity. *'Psycho Clone:' Season 1 (Episode 26: The Witches' Downfall) - Used against Stella, Flora, Musa & Tecna - Twister attack, called the "Psycho Clone" in the 4kids version, is a move in which she spins at a high speed creating a tornado with a scale of F-6. *'Double Tornado:' Creates two tornadoes. *'Lightning Bolt:' creates a bolt of lightning which can induce pain or make a person fall. It is estimated that about 17 lightning bolts can kill a person. *'Hurricane (Gloomix):' Creates a funnel of F-3 scale. *'Tornado Sphere (Disenchantix):' traps a person in a tornado. *'Twister Fury:' Creates a strong gust of wind. *'Twister of Rage: '''Creates a F-4 scale tornado. *'Electric Sparks :' Blast of an electric force (she first used this in Season 3 Episode 12 when she just got her new power from Valtor to fend off Flora from Darcy, and to help the other Trix combine their powers to finish Flora right out of existence). *'Lightning Blade :' Conjures up lightning energy, and sends it to the enemy like a dagger (extremely deadly, as seen in Season 3 Episode 5: she manages to knock Flora clear out to the sea on just one contact). *'Blast Of Dead ('''Trix's Convergence Attack): 'The Three Witch's Converge all their Elemental Power and blast it to kill their target (Only seen in Season Three episode 12). They used the powerful blast to kill Flora, but Miele saved her by receiving the attack herself (which confused some, because if the shot is supposed to kill Flora, how did it not kill little Miele? Answer: Flora was knocked out, but Miele was not.) *'Fury Storm *'Shadow Funnel' *'Air Pockets' Trivia *Stormy is the only witch without straight hair throughout the whole series besides her Headmistress. **The only time she straightened her hair was to disguise herself as a different fairy in Season 2 episode 15, and she changed the color of her hair too. *Stormy's name is a play on storm and her element *Her polar opposite is most likely either Tecna or Flora. Flora is an earth affinity while Stormy is based on the sky, and Tecna is the fairy of technology (controlled electricity), whereas Stormy controls storms (wild electricity) . *Stormy disguised herself as a fairy twice times. **The first time was in her first fairy disguise in Season 2 episode 8, the second time was in season 2 episode 15. *Because she was the only one to wear a skirt, Stormy had two fan-service shots. * Even with straight hair, Stormy's hair is still short compared to Icy and Darcy's. *Many believe that in her child form, Stormy's appearance resembles that of a child of the 80's. *In the RAI English version, Stormy has the exact same voice actress as Musa. Gallery 5po.PNG Stormy's Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Stormy's Straight Hair.jpg Stormy000000023457.png StormyGloomix.jpg StormyLightHaven.jpg StormyMA.png StormyNick.png StormyS1.jpg Stormy As A Fairy.PNG Stormydisenchantix.jpg TrixSLK.png Trixbio1.png Wikia.jpg Young Stormy.jpg 146-1-.jpg 408355 1272769069783 425 300.jpg S3-ep14-stormy-spelled.jpg StormyFairy2.png Trix As Fairies.JPG Trix Disenchantrix Stormy.png Trix Fairy Disguise 2.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 4.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 5.PNG Trix witches (20).jpg ~Darcy and Stormy's Disenchantix~.jpg ~Darcy and Stormy Disenchantix~.jpg ~Disenchantix ATTACK~.jpg ~Hey, Why Doesn't Darcy Have To Wear These~.jpg ~Icy and Stormy Gloomix~.jpg ~Not Exactly Stormy's Style~.jpg ~Robes for Stormy~.jpg ~Stormy's Dragonfire~.jpg ~Stormy's Fan~.jpg ~Stormy's Magic~.jpg ~Stormy's Specs~.jpg ~Stormy's Spellbook~.jpg ~Stormy Civilian 1~.jpg ~Stormy Civilian 2~.jpg ~Stormy Civilian 3~.png ~Stormy Disenchantix~.png ~Stormy Doll~.jpg ~Stormy Power!~.jpg ~Stormy Reclines~.jpg ~Stormy Witch 1~.jpg ~Stormy Witch 2~.jpg 2eap8hi.png ~Stormy Civilian 1~.jpg ~Stormy Civilian 2~.jpg ~Stormy Civilian 3~.png Stormy's Fairy Disguise 2.PNG Category:enimes Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:enemies Category:Witches Category:Trix Sisters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Movies Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure